White Lies
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Live fast, die young Bad girls do it well Live fast, die young Bad girls do it well..Will this person bring down Carly, Sam and Freddie? Squeal to Beautiful ..
1. Chapter 1 Smile

**Smile**

**Sam's p.o.v**

**[ A/N Part of the Super67759 Cam Fic challenge]**

" _Sam.._

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, I could feel her sweet buttery breath linger against my check . She was pressed against me her arms wrapped around my mid-section.

_Hey cupcake what's going on?_

_I was going to ask you the same question hon why aren't you sleeping?_

Her voice was still laced in sleep as she yawned god she looked so cute. Taking my hand away from the laptop so I could lace my fingers through her silky hair made her giggle.

_What are you doing babe?_

With a little hoist Carly lifted herself up so she was sitting by me.

_Uh Carl's babe.._

_Ye-ah _

She yawned again as I looked at her suddenly she saw where my eyes landed and she blushed the covers had fallen from her chest.

_Pervert _

_Well Mamma likes what she see's_

_Mamma has amazing taste_

She leaned over kissing my check which I couldn't help but smile like a little kid with a crush on her first teacher.

_Aw I love when you smile Sam it brings out the sparkle in your eyes_

Now I was blushing like a manic so hard I had to bury my face in my hands which Carly used as a excuse to wrap her amazing toned and tanned arms around my shoulders pulling me to her.

_Don't be embarrassed Sam it's cute when you smile I love it_

_Hey Puckett_

She lifted my chin with her finger so my eyes stared into hers..

_Yes Shay?_

_Give me some_

_Huh?_

_Don't play dumb with me Blondie you know what I want.._

Slowly my lips parted into a sarcastic smile as she broke into her own .It was like a light was suddenly turned into a room after a long black night.

_Momma will never deny her student _

_Good cause momma is a fantastic teacher _

Shoving the laptop aside I opened my eyes as her face came into direct contact with mine god she was breath taking.

Her long wavy black hair which was like strands of midnight silk across my fingers her shining chestnut eyes..they sparkled with new secrets and unearthed treasures ..her smooth clear honey skin her plumb breasts.

Excitement shot through my whole body as her hands worked their way up my body causing me to squeak.

_Shh babe we can't wake Spencer_

_I can't ..o..h..g..o..d..the things your doing to..u..h.._

Her lips were on mine stopping me from making further noise sweet passion filled cherry tasting tender juicy lips. Her tongue begged for entrance as our lips moved in sync.

She was doing so many things to my body with her amazing kisses and her wandering hands my legs tingled as she ran up them. My whole lower half shock with pleasure as her fingers were granted special access slipping inside of me. My arms enclosed around her pulling her closer to me holding her tight.

After what seemed like too short of time a feeling I can't explain over came me it was a mixture of pain pleasure and peace. Which all passed over me leaving me breathless with a huge loopy smile pasted on my face.

_Thanks Sam _

I was speechless looking at her like what did I do?

_For loving me and protecting me for trusting me _

_That's what people who love each other do Carl's_

I was rewarded with another kiss which made my smile grow even bigger.

_So what were you doing Sam?_

_Nothing_

_Don't lie_

She giggled touching my lips as she smiled so bright it lite my heart on fire. I never wanted to see it grow out. She reached for the laptop I squealed trying to tackle her making her laugh like crazy which was the most gorgeous sound ever.

_Seriously Sam I want to see_

_Carly.._

She was already reading it before I could stop her ..my face flushed as she made the cutest..

_Aw Sam..._

_Oh my god you did not ..take it out.._

The smile across my face was huge as I saw what she was reading ..

_**Beautiful is hearing the sounds of pleasure and excitement escape from her lips as you take away her childhood and make her a woman when the blood rushes from a simple touch and the warmth washes over her body when she softly whimpers your name and says those sweet words " I love you" the first time you make...well you know.**_

_Oh my god Sam that's private _

_No one's going to see it Carl's except Mrs. Briggs_

_Yea like I want the meanest teacher in the whole school reading about how we ..you know_

_Aw your cute when you get all embarrassed _

_Carl's .._

_I'll take it out .._

_No Sam don't leave it_

_Not if your Embarrassed _

_Let her think what she wants I love you and I'm proud to be with you_

_Besides it's a awesome Essay_

_I'm so proud of you Sam_

More kisses followed which I gladly accepted.

Breathless laying there after we made love Carly recited to me her poem for class.

_**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**_

_**I love thee to the depth and breadth and height**_ _**My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight**_ _**For the ends of being and ideal grace.**_ _**I love thee to the level of every day's**_ _**Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.**_ _**I love thee freely, as men strive for right.**_ _**I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.**_ _**I love thee with the passion put to use**_ _**In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.**_ _**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose**_ _**With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,**_ _**Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,**_ _**I shall but love thee better after death.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cupcake

**Cupcake**

**[A/N for the Cam Fic challenge by Super67759]**

**Sam's p.o.v**

She was intoxication just sitting there looking at me with those dark chocolate orbits they were calling to me.

She was such a tease all night all I did was think about her..I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat all I craved was her..sweet sugary goodness.

_Sam _

_Yea give it up Carly cause she's unreachable_

_Sam honey you have to eat sweetie what are you doing?_

**Freddie's p.o.v**

Sam had been acting strange all morning , I mean even strange for Sam . Carly stood there looking worried as she tried to get ready for school after Halloween break. Sam however was content to sit there and stare at Carly all morning.

Not that I blamed her I mean face it Carly Shay had it all she is gorgeous, smart, sassy, funny . Now Sam was getting up and going over to Carly who looked at her confused she looked at me I shrugged.

_You know she wants some of your Sugar cupcake_

I mocked Sam who glared at me , yup I would pay dearly for this later for that comment.

_Why what Fredturd said is 100% true my dear cupcake_

Sam gently lay a hand on Carly's slender arm which made her shiver.

_Aw Sam what's going on here I'm confused _

_Welcome to Freddie's world_

_Hey!_

_What it's the truth_

Sam shrugged grinning as she yanked Carly close which she let out a little squeal as her body made rough contact with Sam's body she recovered quickly wrapping her arms around Sam's upper body.

Biting into my apple I savored the sweet juiciness just as Carly's lips made contact with Sam's..I swear it was the most passionate Delicious kiss I had ever seen.

_I thought you were over your little crush on Carly by now Fredweenie_

_I ..am..I.._

_Then why are you drooling man?_

_I..u..h.._

_Dude you sound like a drunken retard _

_I...u..h..u..h_

_Aw.._

Gibby slammed the back of his hand across my head I grabbed it glaring.

_Come on isn't that the sweetest thing you ever saw _

_I mean aw look their eyes are closed their just going with what they feel _

_Dude your sick stop watching them make out _

_Well I can't help it I mean their right here and .._

Sam broke apart both breathing heavy.

_Amazing_

Carly said grinning Sam nodded as she reached behind Carly and pulled out the most amazing spectacular looking chocolate/ strawberry cupcake I had ever seen. My eyes popped out of my head Sam's grin was straight out of the Chester cat.

_Delicious cupcake_

_I feel used _

_Aw no your my main dish cupcake_

_This is just a warm up _

Carly's fingers wrapped around the collar of Sam's polo pulling her close to her.

_I need me some of that sugary goodness _

_Oh really what are you going to pay for it?_

_Me? Pay? Ha your dreaming Puckett_

_You owe me you used me for.._

_Like it bothered you at all.._

_Maybe it did_

_Really then maybe I shouldn't be so close_

_Maybe I shouldn't of let you kiss me I mean if your that bothered by me_

Sam's voice dropped low her eyes casted down Carly hit her in her chest laughing as she grabbed her so fierce I thought Sam would get whipped lash.

_Is it just me or is Carly more feisty this morning? _

_I don't know Gibster but you may be on to something she is on fire today _

_I never saw her grab Sam so hard or talk so dirty to her _

_Yea that's normally Sam's role_

_Maybe it's a new portion of our lives guys_

We jumped as Carly spoke to us

_Maybe I'm just feeling extra frisky today_

_Maybe you two need to get some more action _

_So you wouldn't be so invested in how Sam and I interact._

We both stuttered embarrassed to be caught Carly however was grinning ear to ear. Looking down I tried to avoid her eyes but she threw her arms over our shoulders which Gibby sunk into her underarm loving it. Rolling my eyes I watched Sam eating that cupcake which made me realize.

_I'm starving momma can I get some food!_

Carly laughed rolling her eyes god she smelled amazing I found myself leaning into her closer.


	3. Chapter 3 Contest

**Contest **

**Freddie's p.o.v**

It seriously wasn't my fault that my eyes found Carly's chest so watchable . I mean they were just standing there at attention looking so full so plumb . Her legs just looked so toned her calf's were amazing . When did she develop those? My eyes traveled down her back side god her butt looked so firm and squeezable.

Gibby kept clearing his throat I was about to suggest a cough drop but my throat felt too dry as I took in her full view . However my lower half had no trouble speaking . I felt it talking in volumes as it stood at it's own salute.

_Yo Freddie man you better pick your eyes up dude_

Gibby coughed but my mind was on one person and one person only . My eyes focused on how Carly's legs moved so perfectly looking synchronized every movement had it's own beat and purpose.

_Freddie_

_Not now Gibster_

_Yea now nub I have a message for you_

_Who cares Sam?_

_Your nuts will_

_Huh?_

A sudden pain hit me right in my private parts as my knee's gave out . Gibby's mouth dropped open as Carly gasped.

_Sam you didn't_

_Oh my god Freddie are you okay?_

_No!_

My voice gave out like a scared little girl's as I clutched below.

_Eyes off my girl nut cracker_

_Sam that was mean!_

_No it wasn't he needs a girl so he'll stop staring at mine_

Sam got up coming over to me fear consumed me.

My mind was screaming things like " please let me live" please let Jr. breathe..

Sam's eyes followed me as she grinned kneeling in front of me she smirked.

_Such a baby you little nub_

_Baby? You nearly broke them!_

_You can't brake what never worked to start with _

_They did work!_

_Says who your momma? _

_No worries thou Fredacinne I have bigger things to worry about then breaking you_

_Just take this as a lesson _

_I w..i..l..l_

With that she picked up the offending orange that had probably robbed me of ever having kids. With a smile she popped it in her mouth and took a big bite.

_Your a disgusting cow Puckett _

_Yea this coming from the perverted pig_

Carly sighed pouring herself some juice.

_This is going to be a loong day_

_Aren't they are Carl's?_

_Very true Gib_

_Ew Sam give me that I'll get you a new one _

_That's gross it prob has nub hair _

Sam gagged which made me grin as I slowly got up from the sharp pains.

_Your pathetic man_

_Shut-up Gibs wait till she pops you one day_

_Never happen my man cause I speak Puckett_

_Dude now I got it I know how to make money_

_What's that Gibby say money?_

_Yes Gibby did Puckett_

_So how do we go about making this money?_

Sam forgot about the orange and me and slide over to Gibby all ears I was amazed.

_A little wager or a contest if I may_

_What kind of contest? does it involve work cause I'm not too fond of that _

_No it does not well not for us unless you consider sitting down watching Freddie make a fool of himself work_

_Nah that's entertainment to me _

_Me to my dear_

_How am I involved in this contest? _

_Sam stop eating that fruit_

Sam had picked it up again but sighed as Carly took the fruit away making Sam pout which Carly also fixed by kissing her.

_I will bet a hundred bucks that nubby over here can't go all week without staring at Carly_

_Chiz easy money dude I'll raise it to a $200 even_

_You two are dumb I can go all week without staring at Carly _

_I'm not a dog that needs to be trained_

_Have some faith _

_I have plenty of faith Freddie..in you failing_

_Screw you Sam_

_Whoa Freddie no need to get rude_

_Yea of course you stick up for her Carly _

_Jealously doesn't suit you nub_

_A jail suit fits you pretty well Sam why don't you get yourself locked up in one again_

Carly shock her head and pulled Sam to her kissing her so she couldn't break my face with her closed fist. My face was burning up I could win this I just couldn't stare at Carly it wasn't that hard I mean I am a pretty civil respectful guy right..

Carly's eyes twinkled as she pulled Sam closer their lips locked so tight I was wondering how they were breathing? I saw their tongues moving with each others..every body part was touching..at some point they came up gasping for air flushed and sweaty but laughing as Carly touched Sam's face...biting into Sam's cupcake which got a shocked gasp from Sam ..Carly laughed licking her lips then kissed Sam who tried to bite it but Carly grinned shaking her head no as a small whine escaped Sam's lips. Her eyes looked glassy Carly was enjoying this little contest of cat and mouse with Sam.

_No, No you had enough sugar _

_N..o..N..o you can never have too much sugar_

_Yes you can their rot your teeth_

_Maybe I like rotten teeth _

_You remember that last trip to the dentist? _

Sam shuddered but her eyes still lingered on that last piece of cupcake which Carly held above her head.

_Meanie_

Carly pouted looking sad which Sam responded to by pulling her close turning her head leaning in towards Carly who closed her eyes as their lips connected, they kissed for so long and so hard I thought they would have to be pried apart.

_Whoa Lips part, feet move, butts sit_

Spencer came out and freaked Sam laughed as she held Carly's hands but parted as Spencer went to the stove I heard Sam whisper into Carly's ear..

_He would really freak if he saw what we did last night huh baby?_

_Sam.._

Carly hissed blushing as Sam tickled her she squealed as she grabbed Sam but Sam fought her off.

_Momma wins this contest!_

Sam's mouth wrapped around the last piece of cupcake swallowing it whole . Carly sighed but as as soon as Spencer's back was turned she grabbed Sam dipping her behind the front of the counter kissing her long and deep getting some of Sam's sugar and the cupcake's.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween

**Halloween**

**Freddie's p o v**

_Double ham, triple bacon onion pepper cheese ___omelette__ _with four pancakes bacon and sausage on the sides right Sam? _

_You got it Spence _

_Dang Sam your going to end up with a heart attack before you turn 20_

_Yea but what a way to go nub_

_What do you kids want?_

_I'll take what she has_

Gibby replied Sam glaredguarding her food as she shoved it inside her mouth

_I'll just take fruit please_

_Sure Carl's and Freddie?_

_Hard Boiled egg I'm pumping up so I need protein_

_Pumping weight for what the geek squad having their annual meeting _

_Don't talk with food in your mouth Puckett it's gross _

_Bump you nerd_

**An hour later**

_Sam let's go will be late for school_

Carly tapped her foot impatiently frustrated as she looked at the clock while balancing her books.

_Your losing Dude_

_Dang your making this too easy on us_

_Sam come on!_

_I have to pee I'm hurrying chill out __Carlotta _

_Well pee faster!_

_How am I suppose to do that exactly? _

_I don't know imagine a ham waiting for you that's disappearing!_

_Where! Where's the ham!_

Sam came racing out pulling up her pants almost tripping on them

_Did you wash your hands?_

Sam looked at her confused Carly sighed putting down her books grabbing Sam's arm pulling her to the sink.

_Uh I don't need to go back to school!_

_Halloween killed me last night I am so tired I just want to sleep!_

_Aw Sam it was a memorable Halloween one I won't forget_

Carly leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. I felt my mouth water from the sheer sound of Carly's mouth pressed firmly on Sam's mouth. I could hear the juices of her mouth meeting Sam's dry lips.

_You better not forget cause Momma sure won't forget it was beautiful just like you_

_Aw Sam..._

_Dude your staring again come on are you even trying to win this?_

_Shut-up Gibson walk we have to get to school on time_

I pushed Gibby to Carly's car as she managed to get Sam out of the apartment simply by kissing her after every step then hurrying to the car making Sam want more. She reminded me of a puppy dog you know how it's all cute when you first get it then it gets annoying.

_What was so memorable about last night?_

Carly started her car up as Sam laid back in the passengers seat her eyes scanned Carly's body answering the question that hung in the air I felt sick they didn't did they? Gibby remained clueless.

_No really what was so fantastically awesome that made this Halloween so frigging wonderful? It was the same snotty nosed kids dressed as stupid over priced action figures and princesses as it is every year._

_Wow Gibby don't hold back_

_I hate this Holiday_

_Aw poor Gibbler get scared _

_Yea you should know Puckett!_

Sam grinned chuckling evilly. Carly sighed as she turned onto the highway.

_What did you do to Gibby to make him hate a whole holiday?_

_Nothing babe nothing_

_Liar she tricked me I was 8 and she was 10 she told me that this lady gave out money to good boys if they dressed as a baby so I did it. I went to the house that she told me and when they opened the door it was college kids partying...they all laughed at me and some crazy girl thought I was her baby she kept trying to burp me and change me rocking me plus they were showing this god awful horror flick and I had nightmares for weeks after!_

_Sam you told me you were gong to grab extra candy from the store that night_

_I did? How do you remember?_

_Cause I had to wait empty handed for two hours with a mob of angry kids yelling bad words at me_

_Oh uh sorry I love you babe_

_I love you to..even if you drive me insane.._

Carly sighed looking at her as Sam shrugged I swear I saw her blush.

_I just hate when you do bad things_

_You didn't hate it last night..besides sanity is overrated.._

Now Carly blushed shoving her slightly making Sam's grin wider.

_What can I say Puckett Halloween brings out my naughty side ..so do you.._

She whispered the last part but I still caught it.

_So what made last night so frigging fantastical? _

_Oh Gibby you just don't quit do ya.._

_No I want to know who did she scar for life last night?_

_Your momma Gibbler didn't you hear her?_

_I dropped her off on my broom stick_

_Very funny Puckett_

_I went after the football team last night okay .._

_What did you do Sam? Are we going to get beat up today?_

_Well yes but that's cause your nubs and you always get beat up don't blame me for your nubbiness.._

_Sam behave _

_Yea right Carl's.._

_I tried.._

_Sam enough how many times do I have to tell you handcuffing little kids together with wild animals and telling them this is what happens when you go to school is not okay.. all while wearing a mask covered in blood and carrying a dead skunk around calling it Freddie._

_Hey!_

_Yea but it's frigging funny to watch the little ones try to fight off a hungry bear while crying_

_Not really Sam and the fire crackers really was that necessary?_

_No but it was amazing!_

_What did ..never mind I don't want to know_

_Wise move my man wise a move that just saved your momma loads of money on your therapist._

_That's half the fun last night Carl's _

_What was the other half?_

_Gibby .._

_Yes?_

_How's therapy going ?_

_Great my therapist thinks I may be off my meds by the time I'm 60 _

_Just in time to switch to blood pressure meds and all those things old people need to live_

_Great to hear so yea you don't want to know these details then they will just cause a set back_

_Really?_

_Yea at least that's what mine says whenever I tell her_

_Sam you tell her!_

_No but I will_

_Sam no!_

_What you always tell me to talk to her get out my feelings_

_Not about that ..that's private.._

_Uh I don't want to know AH! I think I got it Ew Ew Ew and more EW!_

_Stop screaming Gibby your worse then the kids..god grow up.._

I saw Sam's smile as her eyes connected with Carly's through the rear view mirror her hand slipped over Carly's upper thigh.

Some how I don't think the kids were the only ones screaming on Halloween last night.


	5. Chapter 5 Eyes

**Eyes**

**Freddie's p o v**

_Oh why did you make me come back to this travesty? _

_I thought you loved me Carl's.._

_I do babe I do stop whining _

_Then why!_

Sam threw herself against our lockers dramatically

_Stop being a queen Puckett_

_There's nothing wrong with queens Benson _

She curled up her fist looking at me I swallowed backing up hands held high .

_Sam stop threatening Freddie_

Carly placed her afternoon books inside her locker grabbing her first two session books rolling her eyes at Sam who was now sitting on the floor crisscrossed arms over her head. Carly sighed grabbing Sam pulling her up.

_Stop being a baby Sam school is not that bad_

_Says the genius who never has to study_

_Don't exaggerate _

_Don't use big words Carl's Sam can't read to look them up._

_Ow!_

_Sam stop beating on Freddie_

_Freddie stop insulting Sam_

Carly had to resort to pulling Sam off from behind . Sam's eyes were blazing but as soon as Carly pushed her up against her locker holding her arms above her head her expression changed it softened and her eyes took on a wishful dreamy calm look the smile which spread across her face was almost sweet.

Carly pressed herself against Sam so tight they were almost as one. Relaxing her grip on Sam's arms , I watched Carly's reaction to her she was gentle but more open with holding Sam publicly she showed no fear when she leaned in and kissed Sam full on the mouth right in front of everyone. My mouth dropped open and Gibby's breakfast sand-which slipped right through his hands.

_Sam you need to go to class _

_Queers go home _

Sam's eyes barely took themselves off Carly long enough to see the two passing kids who made the comment but I saw all I needed to in them she was pissed. Carly held her firm as she replied to her.

_Ignore them cupcake_

Sam kissed her slower using her tongue which begged entrance which Carly gave freely her hands wandered up Sam's arms a small whimper escaped Sam who's eyes were closed her head turned so she could fully receive Carly's kiss.

I have to admit yes I watched I'm sorry okay but I am a teenage boy and these two are smoking hot and even though I'm crushing on Carly I want her happy, Sam makes her happy..and there's just something about two smoking hot girls kissing that well it does something to a teenager boy's anatomy.

Carly was fully into the kiss pushing Sam back her face was one of pure bliss it was refreshing to see Carly so happy so in love. It's pretty awesome to watch someone's face you can read so much from a expression or look to watch someone's emotions dance across their eyes.

_Ew gross go infect another school you sick freaks._

Automatically my eyes turned to see who had said it no shocker who it had come from.

Two of the meanest girls in the whole school Sherri Velasquez 17 and her bff Angie Johnson 'AJ' strolled up they hated Sam ever since we can remember Sam swears their jealous of Carly cause all they ever do is insult them.

_What's the world coming to when they let freaks like these two lesbo's roam freely among us clean cut kids._

_It's gone to hell AJ that's where it's gone_

_That would explain why your here then huh? _

Sam shot right back at them. Then she turned back to Carly and snickered.

_Well Carl's they did say the devil wears Prada_

AJ squealed and clapped jumping up and down as Sherri rolled her eyes as AJ pointed to herself happily squealing out..

_I wear Prada!_

_Shut-up AJ_

_That was mean Sherri _

A.J pouted staring at her friend. Sam wasted no time as she leaned over to A.J saying.

_Your just catching on genius she's not a nice person_

_Shut-up Pukett _

_Wow original Sherri I never heard that one before_

_No one's ever called me a Genius before Sherri your wrong she's not mean she's complementing me_

_See I told you I was smarter then you say so there _

AJ stuck out her tongue out Carly laughed Sherri rolled her eyes grunting. AJ spun and smacked into a wall , Sam busted out laughing falling against Carly who held her up trying not to laugh .

_Are you okay AJ?_

_Aw Carl's your too cute caring over stupid people who trip over their own stupidity_

_Sam don't call people stupid it's not nice even if it's true.._

Carly tried to lecture Sam as she looked at AJ laying on the floor in a heap staring around like what happened.

Sherri grunted as she cursed at AJ to get up then spun to squint her eyes at Sam and Carly who were laughing Sam out right Carly quietly. Without warning Sherri hauled off and punched Carly sending her flying into the lockers. Wendy gasped as she came up ..

Sam's eyes lost all the laughter as they filled with a unmistakable rage...it wasn't pretty.

_Sam..._

Gibby and I tried to warn her but she stepped forward throwing her book bag down one fist went into the other ...her eyes reflected a mixture of emotions rage,pity,pain,revenge...none of it was good.

_Sam.._

She didn't answer a sure sign she was beyond talking down..

Sighing I watched as Sherri swallowed looking around for help but no one was going to take on Sam in this state.

_Carly are you okay?_

I grabbed her hands helping her up as she held her jaw her lips were bleeding. I grabbed a towel from my gym bag and held it to her lips. Kissing her forehead to ease her shaking.

Suddenly there was a huge crowd kids jumping up on lockers pounding them and walls cheering..

_Fight! Fight!_

Sam's fist were flying as Sherri ended up pinned against a locker. Gibby and Brad were trying to pull her off but I saw inside her eyes she was a unstoppable ball of fire.

Brad came over with a kicking and screaming Sam held high above his chest damn I wish I had his biceps.

She was livid her face red and her fists were white from being closed but covered in blood.

_Aw Sam baby your all bloody we need to get you cleaned up_

_It's only blood give me some fried chicken and it'll taste great_

_Ew that's gross_

_It all goes to the same stomach _

_Sam that's nasty_

_Fits Sam well _

_Shut it Benson_

Carly's eyes pleaded with me to shut up she looked strained her sigh made me melt. I wanted to relieve her of any stress. Quickly I smiled at her to reassure her when my eyes switched to Sam's now a blazing glare her eyes were sending me a warning shut it or regret it.

I'm a pretty smart boy so the choice was easy quickly backing up grabbing their stuff.

_Good choice nub_

_Sam don't_

Too late she smeared blood all over my hair which earned a long pitiful groan out of me and a smirk out of her it was amazing how fast her eyes went from a bright red glare becoming two orbs of perfect clear blue sparkling lights of laughter I was the expense paid for that switch.


	6. Chapter 6 Hypnotist

**Hypnotist**

**Freddie's p o v**

**[A/N Still not owning chiz expect the plot to this story and the poem] **

_God we got Mr. Howard again this year he's the worst teacher ever.._

_Sam you only think he's the worst teacher ever because he gave you the most suspensions in a month last year.._

_And he failed you..._

_He's jank man he called the cops on me _

_You put a dead skunk in his exhaust he almost died _

_He got me arrested!_

_Like that's new to you!_

_I did it on a Tuesday that's ham day at king's he had me arrested on a Saturday after dinner_

_I starved for a whole night then had to have yucky oatmeal that was so cold it stuck to the bowl_

_He was in a coma Sam for a week_

_I had no food!_

_NO FOOD I TELL YOU!_

_Puckett shut-up or leave_

_Thank you!_

Sam stood up Carly tried to grab her hissing at her to sit down. Sam ignored her and started to storm out. As soon as she got to the door Mr. Howard snickered.

_Congrats Puckett you just earned your first suspension of the year what a accomplishment not even 5 minutes into 1st pr …._

_For what?_

_Walking out of class_

Sam's face was priceless she was shocked and angry his face was one big sarcastic grin pure evil I started to feel bad for Sam.

_You told me to!_

Sam's face was pissed off

_No correction I told you to sit down were in class Puckett were here to learn if you can't and face it we all know your little brain can't handle it..then you can chose to walk out however that is a violation of school policy's hence a automatic suspension._

_Learn this Mr. Howard this is what my fist looks like right before it violates your face _

_Sam no!_

Carly, Gibby, Brad, and I grabbed her pulling her back as she kicked out screaming trying to hit him.

_Wise move guys_ _cage the animal in too bad that won't save her from a detention _

Carly held her hands down as we sat her butt down in her seat. Kissing her when he wasn't looking making Sam calm down as she whispered to her.

_He's going to pay a skunk is nothing compared to what I will do!_

_Sam stop thinking about revenge_

Carly was the only one who could ever get Sam's mind off of revenge I didn't want to know what her hand was doing to Sam's upper thigh. Whatever it was it was getting plenty of sighs of pleasure from Sam.

_Fine did you bring momma money for lunch since someone made us too late too make lunch_

Sam glared at me as I tried to take notes

_Don't blame me _

_Well I wasn't at fault Frednerd_

_Really who's lips couldn't pry themselves off of Carly's long enough to put meat in between two slices of bread which is so hard..._

_Well since Carly would never kiss your lips again..been there tried that Ew.._

_Sam stop being mean_

_What Carly means is Sam stop breathing _

_No that is not what Carly means stop putting words in my mouth nub_

Did Carly just call me nub? Sam smirked making me blush and feel very sad.

_Guys stop fighting pay attention it's only first pr and you already have a detention plus if they find out your the reason that the head cheerleader has a broken jaw the week of their big game you'll be arrested._

_Well they better hope I never find out who squeals or there will be a murder convection to_

_Sam!_

Carly groaned as she placed her head in between her hands letting out a frustrated scream.

_Sorry cupcake I promise I will be quiet relax baby.._

Sam rubbed her back I almost chocked Sam just said I'm..Sorry in the same sentence and meant it what the heck?

Twenty minutes later I was fighting to keep my eyes open wow he was so boring he had put me into a deep sleep.

Blinking trying to stay up I saw Gibby was eating skittles but not the brown ones he was using them to throw at Mr. Howard then disguising his voice as he made a farting noise timing it so it looked like Mr. Howard was pooping. Kids were snickering whispering and pointing Brad was rolling his eyes and had tuned him out putting on his pear-pod. One kid was getting it all on his cell phone video. Wendy and Sam were sleeping along with 99% of the class including Carly. I had to aw as I saw Carly's head sleeping against Sam's it was so cute. As I hard as I tried to stay awake it was hopeless he had me asleep just like a hypnotist.


	7. Chapter 7 Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

**Freddie's p o v**

_In conclusion class .._

_Huh?_

I woke up with a start to see where Mr. Howard was standing there was now a smoking hot 26 year old in a bikini balancing a beach ball. She was licking her lips calling out to me . Behind her was a gorgeous beach with full lush waves.

_Oh Mr. Benson pay attention there will be a lesson on this after school my desk 3 o'clock sharp _

She was sitting on her desk holding her left leg out tracing her fingers up it bent over so her plumb assets were showing my eyes loved the view.

_I can't wait...I'm sure to get a A.._

_Yes you will you always get a A in my book babe you know how to please your girlfriend big man.._

My mouth tingled as I smiled I couldn't wait ..her legs looked so full and long they reminded me of Carly's...

_Oh Benson Earth to Benson _

_Huh?_

I awoke to a start shaking my head when I saw it was all a dream Mr. Howard wasn't a hot 26 year old he was just a pooping old man who couldn't see the entire class was laughing at him.

_Uh Freddie_

Carly pointed to my chin I blinked too tired to get what she was saying she touched hers in a side ways motion I squinted what was she trying to say?

_Oh for the love of god nub your drooling _

Sam yelled throwing a text book at me

_Hey that hurt! _

_Not as much as your face hurts my eyes_

_Sam be nice!_

_Why?_

_Cause I asked you to be and I am your girlfriend so you have to make me happy_

_Okay cupcake_

_She asks you once and it's okay cupcake I beg and plead for years and all I get is a declining sperm count each time courtesy of your foot?_

_Yea pretty much sums it up droolnub_

_You suck Puckett _

_Yea I do _

_That's not a compliment dumb bunny _

_Oh it can be _

_No it's really not_

_Oh it really can be ..I mean my girlfriends always say they love when I suck .._

_Sam!_

Carly squealed her hand flying over Sam's mouth I started to feel sick I did not need to know details about Sam's sex life.

_Sick freak_

_Loser_

_Benson , Puckett got something to say? Say it out loud_

Sam stood up

_Did you forget your pampers today Mr. Howard cause you stink!_

Everyone started laughing as he started to spin looking for the offending odor when he saw the brown skittles he started screaming like a little girl.

_Nice one Gibster _

_Thanks nice move yourself Momma_

_Yea awesome Girlfriend.._

Wendy and Gibby high-fived Sam all of us were laughing even Carly who's face was bright red as she grabbed Sam kissing her in a attempt to stop herself from laughing. I thought she would fall on the floor she was laughing so hard , Sam of course had no problem letting her girlfriend kiss her so passionately.

_Hello kids.._

Everyone looked up well almost everyone Carly and Sam weren't coming up for air any time soon to see what Principal Franklin had to say.

Everyone else settled down becoming quiet.

_Excellent job guys I don't see why he has so many problems with this class you are all so well behaved anyway Mr. Howard had to leave for personal reasons_ ..

_Yea he was never potty trained _

_Sam that was not..._

Sam was still lip locked with Carly and for once hadn't made the comment but now all eyes were on them Carly was now beat red again as Sam grinned sinking down in her seat holding Carly's hand.

_Sam we need tot talk later my office _

_Yes Ted_

_It's principal Franklin Sam we have been over this _

_Well any who on to your homework_

Everyone groaned he held up his hands laughing

_Hold on this assignment is not due till the end of the year _

Everyone cheered expect Sam who yawned as she put her head back down.

_Take notes Carl's or don't.._

Sam's head fell against Carly's writing arm which Carly tried to get free but Sam's fingers gripped it tight.

She finally sighed and gave up staring straight ahead grunting for a minute then her gaze would fall to Sam's sleeping form and she would sigh. I could see Carly was trying to be mad but couldn't when she would gaze at Sam and see how cute she looked.

It was quite funny but made me glad I wasn't dating maybe not having a girlfriend would be less distracting.

_Your Assignment is to pick a person and follow their process through the year analogize their choices emotions facts and decisions and how everything effects their choices ..show lessons learned that have been taught from generation to generation and what lessons can be learned for the future I want it in a form of a poem or song with a essay._

_Class dismissed_

_Thank god!_

Sam jumped up pumping her fist

_Don't hold back on how you feel girlfriend.._

Sam glared back at me as I slowly backed up certain she was going to pound me silly even though it was Wendy that had said it she raised her fist and locked eyes with me then grabbed Carly and kissed her.

Carly squeaked but braced her hands on Sam's shoulders as she dipped her head getting into the kiss.

Kids were whispering and pointing ..Principle Franklin cleared his throat but Sam and Carly only deepened their kiss. The bell rang as everyone got up.

_Thank god we have theater next I was seriously about to fall in a coma sitting there listening to him rant on and on did anybody else catch that assignment I swear it's the same on Mrs. Briggs gave before break._

We laughed as we stretched out on the stage.

Carly stretched out as Sam helped her by massaging her shoulders pushing down on her shoulders and back. I grunted I could never do that they were so flexible Carly's legs were so long and developed.

_Dang Benson you make this so easy to win this bet_

_No way!_

Focus Benson stop staring I told myself over and over as Carly grunted which meant she was flat as she stretched which was amazing.

Everyone was envious of Sam everyone wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend as hot and flexible as her.

Once everyone was on stage I set my av stuff up along with the other Av club members while they did vocals and warmups . Music blasted as they danced it was the most I ever saw Sam move and she was totally into it she loved to dance it was kind of cool to see how peaceful she looked.

She was battling another dancer which made me laugh even warming up she had to challenge someone.

_Okay Sam Carly pump us up begin now your word is girlfriend say sing do something with that word... _

Carly pointed at Sam and started to sing ..

_You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>_

_You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right <em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend <em>

_Excellent job ladies class did you see how Sam responded to Carly's words how her face showed emotions every second was a different one did you see how Carly's body reacted to Sam's emotions? Perfect interactions girls now we see why their called Cam by all those crazy iCarly fans out there._

_Nothing will ever tear these two apart huh?_

Just then the doors burst open and a new student raced in breathless and sweaty dropping her books. I looked up damn she was hot! She had long legs that traveled the length of a football field she was wearing a short black skirt and a cute flowery pink halter top. Long black boots that went up to her knee's to be a gentlemen. I went to get up to help her and felt myself falling as Sam tripped me. I fell straight into the new girls chest. My checks were a ball of flames as I felt Sam's eyes watching me everyone else was laughing. Someone called out

" _Have a nice trip Benson?_

_Hey see you in the fall wait it is fall way to fall into it Benson head first that' ay boy_

Embarrassment couldn't even begin to describe how I felt.

_I'm so sorry _

_Nub!_

Sam yelled out earning her a slap on the shoulder from Carly who was grinning , why did she always have to ruin my chance? Every-time I was into a girl she always went and killed it. She couldn't even let me try to impress someone she always had to give me a bad rep before I could say a word.

Just once I wanted a chance to have a girlfriend of my own it was annoying being the only one without a girlfriend Cam had each other Gibby had Tasha , Spencer had too many to count.

_Hey Freddie_

_Hey..._

I paused how did she know my name? My vision scanned her up and down where did I know her from?

_You don't remember me Freddie do you?_

I was speechless she looked hurt how could I forget such a beauty? She sounded so sweet if I had

Known her there was no way I would forget her.

_It's okay I've changed a lot in the last few years I know I'm like crazy taller now and my hair is super long I got color contacts I just wanted to thank you for being so sweet to me..before..you know..._

No I had no idea but I did know that her scent was making me weak and the way her fingers traced my chest it was driving me crazy...

_I know you prob didn't know I knew but I did and it was real sweet I know you won..._

_Missy!_

Sam's shriek dominated everything else as Brad and Wendy and Carly all raced after her grabbing her our poor drama teacher just looked lost.

It was Carly's eyes that held my eyes her expression was hard to read if you didn't know her well but I did . She was thinking why did Missy come back? After all this time? What did she want? Sam's face was like a tomato beat red ready to explode.

_Chill girlfriend chill_

_Don't tell me to chill I'm gonna kill her!_

_Why didn't you just stay on that trip no one here missed you_

_I came to make amends I came to say I was sorry _

_You can't have Carly _

_Hey I can speak for myself Sam_

Sam's face almost launched into full panic mode she fell into total silence her face paled as I saw the panic in her eyes the questions racing through her mind. The same ones I was now asking myself. What was Carly going to say? She was known to forgive people and Missy was one of her oldest friends. Would she forgive her? She had to know that Sam would take that as a betrayal right?

Carly squinted her eyes to Missy's level she was just a few inches shorter now somehow I found myself going over to Sam putting my hands on her shoulders.

_Carly I know_ _I have no right to ask you _

_For anything forgiveness or acceptances what I did to you was wrong on so may levels_

_I was younger then though and I wasn't mature I didn't know what I wanted out of life I was mad at _

_The world at my dad for moving so many times plus I missed you I let things go way too far and I am so sorry for that._

Missy generally looked sorry and I started to feel sorry for her her eyes had misted over she was

trembling now as she stood self-consciously in front of us kids were whispering and pointing. Sam was white as a ghost fists white from clenching so tight. Blood drawn from her own nails digging into her palms.

Carly had her own pain from all the times her dad's career made them move so I watched I could see Missy's words were getting to her.

_$20 down she cracks_

_Shut-up Gibby_

_Fro real I'm saying limited time offer two seconds it goes to $80 and then it goes to..._

_Crack.._

Carly's hand smashed across Missy's face her eyes tore into her eyes.

_Go away Missy you can't crawl back into my life after what you did with a thousand fake apologies I'm sick of it you blew it last time._

_Carly please hear me out_

_No you hear me Missy I grew up I'm not a little girl you knew I won't take anymore B.S maybe you should of thought of this before you tried to destroy iCarly _

_I haven't forgotten the sound of Sam being sick for hours or how pale she was I haven't forgotten the lies Missy and I won't fall for them again so take your sob story and go somewhere else find someone who cares cause I don't._

Missy looked around crushed as tears fell from her eyes Carly rolled hers shaking her head looking Missy up and down. I had never seen Carly look so disgusted or Sam so shocked .

_One more thing Missy _

_Ye-ah? _

Missy's voice shock soft and low.

_Don't ever mess with Sam again things have changed around here _

_Sam isn't just my best friend anymore_

_She's my girlfriend_

Just like that Carly grabbed Sam and kissed her in front of everyone.


	8. Chapter 8 Confess

**Confess**

**Sam's's p o v**

" _Okay I must confess Carl's that was the hottest chiz I had ever seen _

_Cupcake are you alright ?_

Carly was pacing back and forth her breathing heavy face red from so much anger I was afraid she would burst .

_Carl's calm down before you stroke out_

_She's giving me angina and I'm only 17 Sam!_

_Please calm down_

Walking over to her I pulled her into a hug .She buried herself into my arms placing her face in my chest the tears cane slow at first as I rubbed her back while she cried into my arms.

_God I hate her Sam_

I laughed she glared

_Sorry but I don't think your suppose to confess to god you hate someone isn't it a contradiction_ _or something._

She glared but slowly started to laugh nodding.

_Yea it kind of is okay hands up I confess I'm a bad girl.._

I laughed slapping her butt.

_Good cause I love bad girls_

I pulled her close lifting her chin to see her beautiful smile which intoxicated me.

_I know and I'm proud to be your bad girl _

_Well bad girl _

I whispered in between kisses and little nibbles on her lips.

_Spencer's out with that art dealer till at least four and since we ditched school we have all day to kill _

She grabbed my butt kissing my neck as she squeezed me.

_Perfect so stop talking _

She stopped talking took my hand and lead me upstairs.

Making love to Carly is one of the most exhilarating feelings ever she's amazing in bed so full of life and passion yet so gentle and sweet.

I was shivering after wards from the chill of her touch and kisses in my most sensitive areas so she cuddled me laying my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Carly _

_Sam.._

We were just stepping out of the shower in the nick of time Carly kissed me in relief.

_Upstairs Spencer _

_Okay door open Carly_ _you know the rules _

_Yea I know _

_Open the door.._

She hissed I blushed smiling as I kissed her check .

_Don't want to have to confess to dear old Spencer _

_No Sam hurry I have to dress yet_

_Why I love you ale natural _

_You also like free food and bedding here to right?_

_Love it I really love trying out new moves on that awesome bed if yours_

_Then hurry up before he catches us and kicks you out babe _

_Kay chill babe_

I went over opening the door just as he got up the steps

_Going for ham Sam?_

_Yup you know it _

_Course I do you practically live here ..wait you do live here I outta know my little sister by now._

We both laughed as he followed me downstairs crisis averted I thought thank god . Although on the whole topic on confessing sometimes I have to confess I wish he would just catch us already. I was sick

Of hiding it killed me to watch Carly keep this a secret from him. I mean Spencer knew we were dating he was cool with us coming out so I knew he would be okay with us having sex if we were responsible and honest but Carly was petrified of what he would say. So I kept my confessing inside as much as I wanted to tell him it was her choice to confess to him or keep quiet.

I couldn't push her she had to do it in her own time I knew that much.


	9. Chapter 9 Ham

**Ham**

**Journal Entry By Sam Puckett**

**Miss. Briggs Honors Senior English **

There is something about ham that comforted me. People think I'm strange yes I know this but I have my reasons. Maybe it's cause my life has always been so messed up.

Life is like a bad batch of hot sauce that gets on your tongue and stays there making you think your going to burn alive as the fire consumes you . Then if your lucky a cool sip of water soothes the fire but you know it's only temporary cause you crave that hot sauce as much as it hurts you want the next taste. It's sweet it's spicy and it's hot but it's so good you can't say no.

Well that's my life I had no choice in the fact that I was born never mind to where or to who . It wasn't my fault that my mom had no sense of planning or that she preferred booze and drugs and guys over me. Yet I had to deal with it with her..Carly is my only real light in a very dark world. She was my ham ..cause unlike life ham is always sweet and salty never leaves a bad taste in your mouth ..it comforts me..she comforts me..

So it hurts to see my ham hurting ..I know what Missy did to me seemed bad to most but I recovered it took 6 long painful puckish hours but I got better. Deathly afraid of Persian chocolates aka stomach bombs now but that's another story. Carly however well the scars Missy did to her you just don't get over and move on from so easily. No scars like that live on forever inside of us Missy showing up today reopened those old wounds. Carly had struggled to stitch up and with one single tear Missy had managed to rip the bandage right off and leave Carly bleeding openly again. It had taken so long for me to get Carly sewn up.

So Missy was my new hot sauce one super inferno jalapeno flavor I was going to have squash fast as soon as I finished my ham.

_Sam we do have plates here_

Spencer's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up from my journal. Opening my mouth I popped half a ham into it. Spencer's eyes bugged out as I chewed swallowing licked my lips and belched ..

_Excuse me Excellent Ham _

_Uh thanks_

I grinned flying up the steps

_Dessert Sam?_

_Nah already had it thanks_


	10. Chapter 10 Flirting

**Flirting **

**Sam's p o v**

" _Just relax Carl's Missy can't hurt us I'll make sure of it _

_Ladies _

_Nub _

_Oh will you two quit it that's the last thing I need is you two fighting _

_Sorry Carl's I'll behave I can't promise anything about this thing though_

I glared at him

_Sorry he's such a waste off space Carl's but I will refrain from hurling insults and punches at him_

_Well geez don't do me any favors Samantha_

_I wasn't I'm doing it for my queen loser_

_Ow!_

He went down on as my foot went into his private Carly's eyes went wide.

_Sam!_

I shrugged earning a grunt from her as she slammed her locker.

_Geez Sam can't you even try to act like a civilized human being for once?_

_I said I was sorry cupcake_

_Yea Sam then you kicked him does that say sorry to you?_

_Sam hasn't learned what it means to be sorry and mean it but I do Carly _

My face went red as Missy came up handing Carly something.

_You don't have to read it now or even talk to me I just hope you will read read this and know every word is true I really am sorry._

Carly was shaking as she snatched the note away from Missy shoving it in her backpack. Sighing Missy looked at us as I wrapped my arms around Carly's waist laying my head down on her shoulder kissing her forehead.

In class I could see Missy sitting my AJ watching us she battered her eyelashes which made my fist clench tighter. She was the classic good girl answering questions when the teacher called for a

Volunteer to start handing out papers she jumped on it and just so happen to accidentally drop them by us which of course Carly couldn't stand everyone watching us while we sat there not helping so she got on her knee's and helped Missy. My face burned as Missy touched Carly's arm and bent her head closer to her face giggling at something.

_Hey Puckett looks like she's flirting with your girl _

_Are you gonna take that?_

Was that what she was doing? No way Missy wasn't...was she? I felt my breathing getting heavy as I watched Missy chatting with Carly who while looking a bit agitated I could see she was blushing. I watched while Missy laughed pushing back a strand of Carly's hair..that was my girlfriend it was what I always did to make her smile..now here was Missy with her smile fixing her lips with the latest flavored lip gloss which Carly had to look at dang her she knew Carly had a thing for lip gloss.

Carly helped Missy pick up all the papers and carry them up front on their way back she stopped at her desk when she looked at me I saw she was blushing . I saw Missy didn't sit with her new friend she sat alone watching Carly . I was shaking how could she just openly be flirting with Carly when she knew I was her girlfriend?

How was Carly watching her? The way she played with her hair , I saw Missy mimicking Carly's new hairstyle which Carly rocked.

No way was she going to take Carly away from me she couldn't ..could she? Carly and I were solid we were cam right?

_Sam are you alright?_

_Sam stop staring at Missy like a dog after a ham bone_

_Earth to Sam_

_Quiet Benson I am a dog after a ham and I have a bone to pick with anyone who messes with my ham!_

I looked at Carly who grinned stealing a glance up front to see Mrs. Briggs was busy she quickly kissed my mouth fully a few kids snickered and oohed. For me it was validation she loved me and only me.

So keep flirting Missy cause you ain't going to win.

_Remember class ever week I want a new essay on vocab words last week we had a beautiful one by shocker Sam Puckett who managed to stay out of Juvie long enough to complete one whole assignment congrats Miss. Puckett although you did forget one crucial part which did contribute to your grade ._

My face fell as she handed it back to me she had circled the space under my name I looked at her confused. A-

_Perhaps Miss. Shay could explain to you so next time you get a A+ great job otherwise Miss. Puckett _

_What the chiz Carly?_

I was pissed she sighed hugging me

_Sorry babe I kind of missed it when I checked it but then again you had me distracted _

She giggled as she eyed me up and down blushing I felt so wanted and needed.

_You forgot to put her name and your grade and class assignment_

_I forgot that and she dropped a whole level?_

_Yea it's worth a big chunk Babe but Sam hello you got a A- that's huge for you_

_Yea sure.._

_Aw Sam why are you so down?_

_Come on Carl's you never get less then A+ and I bet Missy never gets less then that either _

_So who cares Missy can get whatever she wants I don't care your my girl my best friend..stop stressing okay I love you and only you next time you'll get a A+ I promise babe._

_Well A- Carly holy chiz I never thought I would see that day I never get this in any class except music_

_Exactly so stop stressing and relax stop worrying about Missy and get ready to celebrate Groovy Smoothie on me !_

She threw her arm over my shoulders as well as Freddie's I blushed leaning my head on her shoulder blade.

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully we watched while Missy hung with Sherri and Angie they would whisper and point at us I knew Carly was pissed I felt it in her touch her kiss but she buried herself in school work and after school activates.

_I can't believe Missy is staying god she is just trying to get to you baby_

_I won't allow her honey _

_I know Sam and I'm trying not to let her get to me it's just so hard she use to be one of my best friends_

_Hey Carly guess what I just got in the mail today?_

_Oh No Spencer you didn't order liquid fire again did you?_

_What I didn't think it would be flammable _

_It's fire in liquid form of course it's flammable!_

_Oh relax Carly I'm sure Spencer wouldn't repeat that mistake again would you?_

_No not at all_

Spencer's sudden look of panic altered me that he might of made that mistake again which made Freddie and I laugh a quick glance at Carly and I saw she was distracted looking sad so she didn't notice. Which I was glad for she didn't need anymore to worry about.

_Check this out kid_

_What is it Spence? Just tell me I don't wan to deal right now_

_Geeze what's with you kid?_

_Nothing I just have stuff to do so much homework and it's only November please just tell me_

_Okay but you need to relax Carl's your stressing too much _

_It's a letter from our uncle James he took a job at Ridgeway he starts tomorrow as a new music teacher_

_Really wow I haven't seen him since I was like two why did he suddenly want to come down?_

_He says he regrets missing out on seeing you grow up and wants to be there for your senior year _

_Maybe I don't want him here did he ever think of that?_

_Carly!_

We were all shocked as she got up and ran upstairs, Spencer looked at me I shrugged he sighed and went up after her.


	11. Chapter 11 Asking

**Asking**

**Missy's p.o.v**

**Permission **

**By ****Melissa "Missy" Robinson**

**Miss. Briggs Honors Level College Prep English **

" _Hey Shay_

_So okay I know I have no right to be asking you this cause of all the cruddy chiz I did to you but I needed to get a few things off my chest._

_I know I made it seem that when you left seal beach that I was fine in our letters I always said how awesome life was how I had all these friends and how I went to all these crazy places with my family truth was I was lying not just to you but to me as well._

_I guess I felt if I put on a smile on my face and fooled the world I could fool my heart trick it into believing I was fine._

_Except I wasn't ...I'm not ..the fact is that now my mom works all the time and never makes time for me and my sisters think I am trash maybe I am...cause I know what I did to Sam was wrong yet I wouldn't change what I did._

_I know you hate me and you have every right to hate me I'm not asking you to stop hating me or even forget . I was very jealous of Sam ..I knew she had a rotten home life yet she always seemed so happy so full of life. I couldn't understand why cause my life was perfect in everyone's eyes my family had plenty of money my dad was one of the highest ranks in the navy my mom was a socialite my brother was a high school athlete who was well respected and he was in line to be in the navy. I had a great relationship with him. _

_Yet I never felt good enough I had no best friend you were it Carly and I felt replaced when I saw Sam knew so much about you stuff I didn't even know. I hated to admit it but even back then I just knew she wanted to be more and I could sense you did to even if you couldn't admit to being gay then I knew you both were. It made me so sad cause I knew she would have you in every way someday and I would never have a chance._

_Sam was amazing at dance I wish I could dance like that she can sing rap I can only dream of having her voice. So I lied and I poisoned her I thought it would make us BFF's again I don't know why .._

_I was wrong and I am so sorry it seems like that one little white lie cascaded into so much more. I wish I could turn back time but I can't so I have to go forward and I'm not sure how without my bff I'm searching for my purpose ..if I find your forgiveness maybe my heart will give itself permission to be happy again. _


	12. Chapter 12 Gossip

**Carly's p o v**

**Gossip **

I wrestled with myself as I looked over her letter do I forgive her? I sometimes looked back on our childhood I missed how we use to be ...Missy was one of my best friends growing up we shared so much . It hurt to look back but maybe it would help ..sitting at the piano I tried to put my words into a song.

_When you look back on your days of youthful innocence_

_Can you tell me do you recall your first lie?_

_We were eight years old ..oh I recall every word_

_Every glance it rolls back back into my mind _

_And no matter how hard I try [I try ] I can't erase_

_Your lies from my mind_

_Time slips by like a hour glass _

_Sands of time_

"_Carly .._

I looked up to see my uncle staring at me as I sat at the piano he looked at my lyrics as I tried to cover them glaring at him.

_What's going on Carly girl? Don't tell me nothing either I can see it's something which worries me _

I shrugged

_Come on kido I've known you longer then you knew yourself_

_You knew of me that's not the same as knowing me you left when I was two and I haven't seen you since_

_I take full responsibility for that Carly I do own that_

_Let me help you now_

_Well my problem is do I forgive someone who hurt me in the past if they say they have changed?_

_Forgiveness is a hard trait cause it means allowing someone in and giving them the chance to hurt you again_

_I don't know if I can do that I don't know if I can take that chance_

_Then I think your answer is clearer then you thought_

_Your a smart girl Carl's between your amazing mom and my goofy yet awesome brother you have a amazing sense of judgment kid and smarts ..you'll make the right choices._

_I miss dad _

_I know baby we all do but my brother is doing what he loves and he's doing it so we can all be free ..he loves you kid _

He tapped my nose I just sighed it didn't really help I watched him get up and leave as I started playing again. He lingered watching me I closed my eyes shutting everyone out as I played.

Over the next few weeks I had a ton of talks with Sam, Freddie , Spencer who all made me see that maybe forgiving Missy would set me free forgiveness didn't mean I had to trust her or even like her again.

That's when the rumors and gossip started going around in the halls my panic attack was in full force when Sam found me curled up on the bathroom floor.

_Cupcake what's wrong?_

_Sam it can't be true_

_What's that sweetheart?_

_Carly take a deep breath and talk to me_

I felt her rubbing my back

_Missy ..she ..damn it she's using me again Sam she kept telling me she wanted to be my friend she wanted my forgiveness and that she needed it.._

_I know so what's wrong?_

_I was going to forgive her_

_So what happened?_

I looked away feeling numb sick and shaken I couldn't believe I had fallen for her again. I heard Sam's voice but I couldn't make out the words I felt her lift me up I felt the softness of her sweet lips on my face . I heard her calling someone but it was a daze.

_Carly.._

His voice was laced with concern kind of cute in a nubish way his arms embraced me from the other

Side. They talked to the nurse explaining I was sick even though they had no idea how sick I really was. We headed outside when I heard Sam remark.

_Holy Chiz that's a lot of sirens_

_What did you do this time Puckett?_

_Nothing I swear it wasn't me I was with her the whole time_

_Sam_

_I swear Freddie _

_Then who for?_

I didn't answer I just buried my head in Sam's chest , the gossip followed us as we left everyone thought Sam had done something kids were betting on who her victim was what she did how long she would get. I shut my eyes Freddie covered my ears as they lead me to my car.


	13. Chapter 13 Recorded

**Recorded **

**Freddie's p o v**

" _Carly I just saw it on the news are you okay?_

Sam and I watched as Carly rudely walked past Spencer shoving him out of her way as she ran upstairs.

_Cupcake what's going on?_

Sam ran upstairs after her I flopped on the couch Sam was the best person to help now.

_Spencer I'm so lost _

_Aren't you always caught between those two?_

We both laughed Spencer looked dazed himself he was sweating as we sat down.

_Missy set her up again_

_What are you talking about?_

_Missy never wanted forgiveness from her she wanted revenge_

_What are you talking about?_

_Missy recorded Sam and Carly when they were you know..._

_Wait what?_

_Freddie don't play dumb you have to know they were sexually activate_

_What ew no! I didn't need to know that!_

_Missy has been following them for months she followed them Halloween night and Recorded them when they were..she posted it online today..._

_Freddie it's out there for everyone to see..._

_She what!_

_That sick freak I'll kill her! _

T-Bo stormed in angrily waving a CD in his hands

_Spencer did you see this! Dude you need to press charges She recorded them having sex what kind of sick freak does that and why did she send it to me! _

_There's more_

_Wait what do you mean more Spencer?_

_She also recorded herself having sex with our uncle Shay ..they arrested him..she told him she was 18 buts she's only 16 and they police don't believe him._

_Holy chiz _

_Where's Carly?_

_Upstairs with Sam I don't know how much they know yet.._

**Sam's p o v**

Shock numbness nausea filled my body . How could someone who said they loved someone do this?

_I don't understand Sam how does this work out?_

_Is this Karma?_

_What are you talking about Carly?_

_When we were kids all Missy did was dream of popularity she was so allured with it ..I met her when we were like three I guess I was confident in who I was I didn't need to be the best or have the best I was cool with who I was even if I wasn't the prettiest or smartest being me was just enough I mean we were three...she wanted more even then ..she was always looking at the cool girls wanting to dress like them act like them...she was always trying to please them...When we were 8 one of the girls started to talk to Missy and she was just so happy she was finally getting noticed..I remember this so clear we were in a department store and she stole a scarf ..she made me promise not to tell or we wouldn't be friends anymore I was so scared but she was my only real friend so I kept quiet._

_I thought it would only be once you know but as the girls started talking to her more and telling her how pretty she would look in this or that she started stealing more bigger and more pricey things._

_One day when I wasn't paying attention she shoved something in my purse I didn't notice until the detectors went off ..Sam I was so scared .._

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close the look in her eyes told me just how scared she was , I saw the pain and regret in her eyes. I tried to remember when I first got caught what I felt but it was so long ago I couldn't.

_I took the wrap for her cause she swore that's what friends would do and that she was sorry and she would never do it again. She swore me covering for her would change her._

_What happened baby?_

She buried her head in her knees the tears falling freely.

_Mom was so upset so angry at me she said I had shamed my father she said I was better then that she _

_Kept_ _trying to get me to say I was sorry but I wasn't I wanted to protect Missy I knew she had a harder life and I knew she was just trying to fit in..Mom was so mad though Sam she had never yelled at me like she did that night it was rainy and cold and she kept turning to yell at me ..she didn't see the stop sign.._

My throat closed I knew what had happened next ..

_Oh baby I am so sorry_

She started crying harder as I held her wanting nothing more to comfort her take away her pain and kill Missy. No matter how many years passed or how she changed Carly would always have that memory playing on repeat in her mind a permanent recorded reminder of that one White Lie. The lie that changed her and Spencer's lives forever.


	14. Chapter 14 Wish

**Wish **

**Sam's p o v**

" _Come on Nub were going to find Missy and make her pay_

_Sam how can we find her? This party is packed_

I whirled glaring at him I wasn't too drunk yet that I couldn't beat someone down without even trying.

_Will find her cause we have to it's been three weeks Carly won't eat she can't sleep she's sick over this whole thing ..Missy needs to pay badly.._

_Yea I agree okay but how are we.._

Suddenly he stopped short grabbing me and pulling me to him as we danced I was about to pull my hand out from under his grip and slug him harder then a 90 m.p.h baseball when I saw why. Missy was on top of a table dancing p_rovocatively heavily drinking she was beyond wasted._

__We need to figure out what were going..__

_I was gone before he could finish _

__S-a-m what's up what are..__

_She stumbled down laughing her eyes looked far away and I wasted no time my right hook landed first right in mouth she stumbled trying to grab onto something as my left fist met her face kids screamed as they backed up trying to get to safety as I went after her the music was pumping loud and the beat just charged me . _

__**Live fast, die young**___  
><em>__**Bad girls do it well  
>Live fast, die young<br>Bad girls do it well (x2) **__

_Some kids started chanting fight as they pumped their fists I looked at her damn she looked pathetic her eyes were far away she didn't even know who I was as my foot connected with her stomach and my fists made constant contact with her face. I got why she did what she did all she wanted was love she wanted what we all wish for acceptance, equality, and she didn't feel like she got it anywhere else so she sought it where it was offered the popular girls gave it to her as long as she did what they wanted Sherri and A.J got her to the top all she had to do was sell out the one person who covered for her over and over again the only real friend she ever had. _

_If she had only been taught as a child that she was beautiful inside then maybe she wouldn't of done what she had. Looking at her now as she was curled up on the floor looking at me confused I shock my head helping her up she laughed telling everyone she was fine yet she was so drunk she couldn't even stand. She didn't stop either she just drank more I realized I didn't need to beat the pulp out of her __cause she was already doing it herself. _

_Besides I had the best revenge I had unconditional love from not only myself from Freddie, Wendy ,Brad , Spencer and from the one person she wanted it from the most of all Carly. Shaking my head I turned away . Freddie grabbed me and for the first time he smiled._

__I'm proud of you Sam great job__

_He pulled my hand and we started to dance to My Wish by Rascal Flatts. It felt great to be free._

_At Carly's apartment I cuddled in her arms kissing her running my hands over her body recounting the events. For some reason me learning that violence wasn't always the answer seemed to pull her out of this strange funk we watched girly cow and talked for a long time in between kisses and hugs ._

__Thank you Sam__

__For?__

__For just being a awesome girlfriend and being there for me __

_She kissed my forehead. I shrugged I wasn't going to argue as I cuddled by her._

__Sometimes I just wish everyone had a awesome possum friend like you in their lives__

__Yea not everyone is as lucky as you kiddo__

__So true I wish I had stopped her though maybe me lying for her allowed her to do what she did__

__It's not your fault Carl's we all make our own choices we all have to accept the consequences of our actions someday no one made me steal or run from the cops no one made me pull pranks or fight. I made those choices I did the time and yet I still made the same stupid choices Missy did what she did..just like you made the choice to lie yourself no one held a gun to your head Carl's you did it and you learned Missy she never learned..she just kept lying and lying till she didn't know the truth from her lies ..that's why I never lie..it's too damn complicated.__

__You mean it's work Sam..__

__Yea that it is... __

_We laughed she tickled me ._

_Life isn't as big and scary as people make it out to be it's really quite simple it's all about the little moments adding them up to see the bigger picture._

_It's about making a wish and going after it and not just sitting back waiting life passes by so fast so we need to live it up make it count and not live in regret._

_You can't just wish for a happy beautiful life you need to take life by the horns and ride this b...h all the way cause wishing is fine but they don't always come true ..you need to make a wish a reality. _


	15. Chapter 15 Dance

**Dance **

**Carly's p o v**

**Dance **

**By Carly Shay **

**Miss. Briggs Honors College English**

When you look back on your days of youthful innocence

Can you tell me " Do you recall your first lie?

We were just eight years old ' oh I recall every word"

Every glance ..it rolls back [ back] into my mind

No matter how hard I try [ I try] I can't erase

Your white Lies

**Chorus**

Time oh time what a dance

Like Sands through the hourglass

Our days our lives pass us by lie after lie

**Verse Two**

It started out like any other day two children dressed as different as we could be

Three years old I had only playtime on my mind

Different personalities you viewed yourself as a loner and a geek

You hide away in your baggy clothes a smile of false happiness

Spread from your lips to your eyes dreaming of popularity

The kids taunted and teased we agreed they were mean

A instant friendship was born you grasped out to me you held me so tight

I couldn't breathe but bff you swore we would always be

Till the day they noticed you I saw a sigh of relief

Cause the popular ones hold the power you see opportunity as means

They whisper follow me

No thoughts no regards you waltz into the store

Ignoring me hello do you remember me

The little voice inside your head you know the one who's never steered you wrong

I see you flip your hair

Like you just don't care

Cause they start to whisper and overpower me

You'll look so pretty in this shade ' slip this inside your purse

You'll be okay it's just one time

I tell you it's wrong but who am I ?

**Chorus**

Time oh time what a dance

Like Sands through the hourglass

Our days our lives pass us by lie after lie

**Verse Three**

It's just one time a little white lie

What your too young to know is I already see the future

Flip forward the hourglass thirteen years old acting like 18 a simple question

From your mother " Where are you going"

You smile and say 'Sleepover at Rachel's"

Another lie with no remorse you Dance the night away hottest club at the far end of town

Laughing as you flip your fake Id never thought of the guard you know the one that questioned your age

The one you smiled and lied to a father of three with a sick wife just trying to make ends meat

A lost job is nothing to you cause in the end it's your lie he's paying for

Three years pass by the rose bud blossoms and blooms into the prettiest flower

Do you still remember the one you swore allegiance with? The one who covered for you?

Do you still think of me? Do you see the pain of betrayal burning bright in my eyes?

I recall your lies you pushed me and pushed me to lie right with you..well I hope you know that one lie

Destroyed my life

**Chorus**

Time oh time what a dance

Like Sands through the hourglass

Our days our lives pass us by lie after lie

**Verse Four**

I could of never guess your plan you had

Another Lie ' I'm 18' so young so careless

He smiled as he pushed inside of you a little bit of pain a rush of blood you kiss girlhood good-bye

And smile With devilish pride Daddy's little girl is now a woman

Your lie can't hurt anyone right?

Too bad you never thought ..or did you know

Statuary rape is a crime that carries time one you'll never pay for even though it was your lie

Wave that plastic in the air so proud so excited you hold the power

**Chorus**

Time oh time what a dance

Like Sands through the hourglass

Our days our lives pass us by lie after lie

Inside the new Mercedes Benz Momma just bought you

One drink too many but you laugh as you dance

"I'm fine'' you grab the keys

Maybe if your so called friends had taken the time to see ''I'm fine"

Was just another lie maybe if someone had thought to take away your keys

Maybe you would still be alive to tell another one of your dumb lies

Oh where was I ?

Let me tell you we all have a choice Two roads laid out before us

I learned from my white lie

To think carefully we are defined by the choices we make

Destiny is made by the road we pave

Ignorance and bliss ended for me with a twist of metal a piercing scream

Life that held so much promise cut short in her prime

All for a little white lie

**Chorus**

Time oh time what a dance

Like Sands through the hourglass

Our days our lives pass us by lie after lie

I wish I could recant

But I can't like sands through the hourglass

Our Days our lives pass us by lie after lie

So think carefully

A white Lie is just a fancy name for what it is is disguised

A lie is a lie

No matter how you tell it

A dance with a chance

Destiny can't erase the choices you make

Which road will you take?

**Chorus**

Time oh time what a dance

Like Sands through the hourglass

Our days our lives pass us by lie after lie

Our days our lives their worth fighting for...

Sam looked up from where she was dancing by the window as I finished typing up the poem she looked so amazing dressed in only a pair of pink booty shorts and a short halter top and pink bandana she was trying her hand at some new choreography to a rap she was working on. Breathing heavy she came over and kissed me sitting on my knee.

_You okay sweetie?_

_Yea sure I just love days like this_

_I'm sorry baby I know you still cared for Missy no matter how much she hurt you'_

_Yea I did I guess you never stop caring about your friends..even if they stop being a friend..to you_

Sam played with my hair as I laid my head on her shoulder exhausted closing my eyes I let her touch and her sweet kisses lure me into a state of bliss.

Her arms wrapped themselves around me as she held me soothing me with her words of comfort.

_Missy's free now Carly she's as high as she can be if she wants to rule the heavens she's free to do so_

_I know it's not what you want to hear but she made her choice to live high and run free_

_Her choices lead her to where she is now it's a lesson I will take a hold of_

_I know Sam and I hated seeing her in that coffin ...she was too young Sam she had so much left to live _

_Yet the whole time I was just so grateful _

_Grateful?_

_Yea I am so thankful that you weren't hurt Sam that was so stupid going after her like that _

_I did it for you Carly I didn't want her to get hurt_

_But she did Sam and she almost killed you to _

_I know but I'm okay babe _

_Thank god Sam you know I love you with everything in me if anything I mean__** anything**__ever happened to you I don't know what I would do._

Sam looked at me as I sat her on the chair her eyes looked confused as she stared into mine her face was perfect the mixture of shock and confusion as I got on my knee's I saw Spencer in the backround smiling as I took Sam's hand.

_I never want to lose you or spend any minute apart _

_I feel the same way Carly what are you doing? You know I love you I'm sorry if I scared you I swear I won't do that again no lies I'm done with all that.._

_Sam shh I love that you love me so much that you would risk your life to save me from hurt but you almost died and I won't spend another minute alone.._

_They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?_

_Yea I heard that before why?_

_Well the accident didn't kill you but it did kill Missy and I learned from her death not to let a good thing pass me by..I spent so many months this year letting everything pass me by while I looked at the past and my mistakes and I let Missy's anger take over me for awhile I neglected you and Freddie and that was wrong. _

_Oh baby you didn't..Carly what are..you..holy chiz!_

I smiled as I saw Sam's reaction when I pulled out the black diamond ring she looked at me as I slipped it on her finger kissing her lips which were soft and tasted salty just the way I loved them.

_Samantha Puckett will you do me the honors of marrying me?_

Sam was speechless as I stared at her she stared at me then the ring then back to me. I held her hand rubbing my thumb over the scars from the accident. I still couldn't believe that Missy had thought she was fine to drive drunk and I really couldn't believe Sam had gone back to that party after she left here to try to talk to Missy who shoved her away swearing she didn't need help. Sam kept after her chasing her to the car trying to wrestle the keys away from her. When she couldn't she jumped in the car with her trying to talk to her to get her to pull over. Missy sped up Sam tried to calm her down but Missy refused to listen she just kept saying how Sam stole me from her and how she ruined her life. So she would ruin mine. Sam never even saw the car coming at her until right before the impact .

When I closed my eyes at night I still saw Sam laying in that coma hooked to a respirator unable to breathe on her own. I still feel the stitches in her hands from where the glass cut as she tried to shield her face from the reign of glass.

It took three longs months before she was able to walk on her own the accident broke her ankle and shattered a disk in her neck. Every night I stayed at the hospital as long as I could and sometimes I even sneaked back inside to hold her hand and talk to her.

I vowed I would never let another day pass by without her knowing how much she meant to me.

Spencer was even on board with this giving me his blessings. I opened my eyes nervous was it too much for her? Was it too soon?

She had been through so much was this taking it too far?

_I love you Carly and I will be honored to be your wife..if you'll have me_

_Forever and always I wanna be your first and last dance and every dance in between._

I squealed as she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist as we kissed and laughed and squeaked Spencer started jumping up and down as we danced and celebrated.


End file.
